Talk:Flood TP
I should see what Autobots and Decepticons were in the Sub-Atlantica episode and give them all Dive for the TP. --BZero 19:11, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Flooding How far back can we scale the current flooding without violating established RP? Because if the flooding really is up to the yellow areas, I'm having a REALLY hard time suspending disbelief that all life on Earth won't be wiped out, cartoon physics or no. With the red areas, we have significant flooding -- all of Florida, all of the Amazon rainforest, every major coastal city, 90% of the Earth's human population -- more devastation than the Decepticons have ever caused. And yet, it's believable to me that with some sci-fi hand-waving, the Autobots and Joes, working non-stop with local governments, could save 90% of threated people. Millions would still die, humanity would still be decimated, but there is a place for the rest to go. However, with just the tan areas, every animal on Earth is dead. Every plant is dead. 90% of humans are dead. There is no coming back from that, super-science or no. Can there be some compromise that doesn't invalidate established RP? (Also, if Cobra has forcefields that can keep out tons of crushing force 24/7, what are the implications post-TP when the war resumes? Is this a CU-only thing because of their near-infinity oil reserves, or are all Cobra facilities impregnable from now on?) Sorry I couldn't contribute to this conversation sooner -- damn RL has kept me off the MUX for most of the discussion about this. Just pitching in my $.02 at this late date while I'm trying to figure out how we'll recover post-endgame. I was thinking Dr. Mindbender could clone lost species and Destro can weather-dominate areas back to normal, but there's still going to be permanent damage... --BZero 18:27, November 16, 2011 (UTC) The Forcefield is ugly-dirty, and SMALL. Only works around Crown City, because of the Massive Power from the Oil and the Electrical Storms for Power, And the fact that Crown City lays near the highest areas of the maps, so only a couple feet of water are trying to get in, at most. I had planned for at the end, the Forcefield to fail, thus leading Baroness to scrap the idea, as a failure. As for scaling back the flooding, the only area that still has to be flooded, for RP purposes, that I know of, is North America, mainly the MidWest of the U.S., as the area above the Pit is flooded. But other than that, we could scale back the flooding to just the Red Areas, and add in a little more... Say the Mid-West US, a little more in the Mid-East. Beyond that, no real RP, that I know of, would be violated. --Kadjem 19:25, November 16, 2011 (UTC) * OK. I can buy the red areas, plus the low-level green areas -- maybe halfway between the two -- the areas covered by RP, and the rest *theatened* to the yellow areas *soon* unless the Cons are stopped NOW ("NOW" being as soon as we can get Megatron and Prime on with at least a handful of players). Thanks. I can sleep easier now. ;) --BZero 21:04, November 16, 2011 (UTC) * Actually, really, we can have it both ways. Red areas can be completely submerged, Atlantis-style. Gone. The green areas can have more "normal" flooding issues - ankle-to-waist-deep waters, areas of alternating deep and shallow water, some protection by levees and temporary Autobot technology, etc. Damaging, but not automatically fatal. Even a foot of water would require the sealing of the Pit, since it's underground. So the red areas can be completely uninhabitable by anyone besides Mara; dark green areas might have people living on their roof and upstairs floors - dangerous, but livable for a short while (Autobots, hurry!); and the light green areas might just have a foot of water on bad days and dry the rest of the week. Sound good? =) (BTW, Antarctica looks pretty yellow, so I can't see why Joes couldn't land there, but I've been referring to tiny stretches of land in my posts now, just in case...) --BZero 21:44, November 16, 2011 (UTC) I've been researching Antarctica, to figure out how much is actual land (Rocks, Dirt, ETC), and how much of it is just Snow and Ice. Been difficult to decipher, to be honest. I'm looking for some kind of Indication on weither the Topological maps are based on Ice or just Dirt. However, there are some Mountains and Volcanoes (non-Active), so there has to be some 'High-Land' points. --Kadjem 22:11, November 16, 2011 (UTC) * Yep. It's an entire continent, and I'm sure there would so some land somewhere to land at least the 3 Joe players we might possibly coax on. If nothing else, the Bots/Joes can deploy a portable launch platform that floats in the water. ;) --BZero 00:37, November 17, 2011 (UTC) http://www.yojoe.com/vehicles/85/battleplatform/ ? :D --Kadjem 01:02, November 17, 2011 (UTC) * Awesome! I thought the Joes had something like that. Feel free to deploy one in either Pole, or both. Hawk's leaving Scarlett in field command since a) she's badass, and b) you can get online more often than I..=)--BZero 01:25, November 17, 2011 (UTC) and c) If she dies, Snake-Eyes will go in solo and get the job done himself? :D --Kadjem 01:31, November 17, 2011 (UTC) * Well, there is that. ;) --BZero 01:34, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Flooding verification * Are we going with this state of the flood, from BZero? "So the red areas can be completely uninhabitable by anyone besides Mara; dark green areas might have people living on their roof and upstairs floors - dangerous, but livable for a short while (Autobots, hurry!); and the light green areas might just have a foot of water on bad days and dry the rest of the week. Sound good? =)" I'm trying to plunk down some more structured ideas on how the damage is going to be repaired/reversed. Just wanted to check with you folks and see what the consensus is. I'm good with the quote above. -Sydney 17:23, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Sounds good to me :) :--Kadjem 00:51, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Finale Did the Antarctic attack get run as scheduled? --BZero 18:16, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Yes. Scarlett and Baroness both have reports on their wiki pages.... :Good news, The Installation was destroyed. Bad News, Megatron was ticked and destroyed almost EVERYTHING that was sent against the Installation. Lots of NPC's got hurt/killed, lots of vehicles ICly destroyed. Scarlett lost another Jet (A Super Hornet this time), and even made a joke about Hawk starting to send her bills. Baroness had a Maggot blasted out around her. Inty lost a Mamba. Bludd's H.I.S.S. BARELY survived.... Axegrinder's Stratus had 0 END but was not Destroyed. So, mixed victory for the 'Good Guys' on that one. :--Kadjem 21:04, December 10, 2011 (UTC) * Cool. Maybe now we can get Destro to fix the climate with his Weather Dominator, and Dr. Mindbender to clone the species destroyed by the floods and reintroduce them to the restored wilds. Cobra can take credit for saving the planet! --BZero 01:06, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Timeframe * If we couldn't organize a handful of players to run the two events within 24 hours, I don't see why we couldn't have it take longer on the MUX to move a massive three-organization assault force from one side of the globe to the other, but whatever. Glad you got the finale ran. ;) --BZero 15:27, December 13, 2011 (UTC)